


Something More

by snazzyjazzyjayy



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), james barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, F/M, Filth, Filthy, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, bucky barnes filth, bucky barnes smut, bucky filth, bucky smut, marvel smut, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyjazzyjayy/pseuds/snazzyjazzyjayy
Summary: Being best friends with Bucky is great, but what happens when he confesses he wants something more?





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @lucky-bucky-boy  
> Let me know what you guys think and if I should post some more

The gold and red accents glittered off the light of the chandelier of Stark Tower. Everyone and their mothers were here, for only god knows what this time. You scanned the floor from your seat at the bar at the edge of the ballroom, taking in your surroundings, sizing up the people there. Some were wealthy, people you would see on T.V. - most likely politicians and a few local actors, others were people who probably managed to get Stark’s attention, or knew someone who knew someone who knew someone.

You started noticing the gorgeous outfits, all the colors and and styles blurring together yet standing out at the same time. Even the Avengers knew how to clean up well. For people who were usually covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, they were all currently well groomed and dressed to impress the public eye. 

Bucky was by far the most impressive. His usual shy, insecure demeanor was completely different now. Around the training facility, you could usually find him in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, glove covering his metal hand at all times, and his hair a mess. Or maybe just a long sleeve shirt if he wasn’t wearing his arm. But now, he was dressed in a silver suit with a navy button down shirt and a black tie. He wore a similar colored black glove on his hand and his hair was in a neat bun. He was still covered up, but his shoulders weren’t slacked anymore. He was standing with confidence.

And it was obvious. Girls kept stealing looks at him, some even getting bold enough to go up and talk to him. He would give them a friendly smile, maybe banter a little bit, but they would always leave him looking defeated. It was quite funny actually. They made talking to him, getting his attention seem like a challenge, a game where there could only be one winner. But he wasn’t interested in any of the dozen girls who had approached him.

Things between Bucky and you were nice and simple. For the most part, you both kept to yourself. But at least 3 nights a week, you would both find yourself in the kitchen around 2am, when everyone was sleeping. You'd get some food, sit down, making draw or color - something quiet - and you two would just talk. The first night he complained about people treating like a doll that was broken and taped back together again. He just wanted to be treated normal. He wanted to be bantered with, he wanted to be teased, he wanted random trips to the city. He wanted a best friend. And while you would never try to replace Steve, you did all that and more if you were able to. 

You guys had grown extremely close. There were nights where Bucky would have a nightmare and you'd be asleep. Instead of waking you, he would just crawl into bed with you, your peace making him calm down until he was able to doze off again. He would be the one you would bring if you ever went on a date, which happened a few times. He'd linger behind, hidden and seemingly one of the crowd, and would jump in if needed. That only had to happen once when a guy wouldn't take no for an answer. Then there was team game night and while everyone avoided making jabs at Bucky when he was the Card Czar in Cards Against Humanity, you always threw down your worst (best) cards on him. 

Knowing Bucky could be so easily pleased, so easily impressed, made this scene amusing. You turned your attention back to the bar, opting to let your focus turn to the intricate designs on the shelves. Just as you finished the last of your drink, you felt a strong arm wrap around you, “Get the lady another drink. And I’ll take an Asgardian beer.”

You looked up, seeing Bucky standing over you. You had just noticed the stubble that pricked his skin. “Hey Buck, nice 5 o’clock shadow.” The bartender handed you your new drink and took the empty glass from you. “Seems like you’re pretty popular tonight.”

He chuckled some and sat in the stool next to you. “Not quite sure why.” Bucky put his glass to his lips, chugging the amber liquor down. You watched as his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

You couldn’t deny how attractive he was, especially tonight. He was ravishing, absolutely stunning. “I mean, you’re the best looking one here.” You shrugged.

Bucky’s eyes raked over your form, his gaze causing goosebumps to form on your skin. “Nah, I think you take the trophy on that one, doll. Pepper did a damn good job on picking that dress out.” He paused to take another swig of his beer. “If this was the 40’s, I’d ask you to dance.”

You looked over at him from under your lashes, obviously trying to tease him. “And why can’t you do it now?”

He chuckled, chest rumbling with the bass of his voice. “Because their dancing,” He motioned to men and women of all ages grinding on each other, “Is not how I dance.”

“And how do you dance?” You asked, deciding to indulge him as you finished your glass. At this point, you were buzzed enough to let loose, forget your nerves, but still sober enough to consent and remember the night.

“Swing, baby doll.” He offered you a charming wink and smile, igniting butterflies in your stomach. Bucky finished off his beer, pushing his glass away from him.

“Well, look at that charm Steve always talks about.” Letting your gaze fall back to the crowd which was quickly turning from a nice ball to practically a dance club, you decided you needed a change in scenery. “Why don’t we head up to my room and you can show me some of your moves there?”

Bucky stood, smoothing out his suit and offering you his arm. You gladly took it, quickly catching the jealous and angry stares off other women who wanted to get his attention, quickly fueling you with satisfaction. “Right after you, James.” You commented with a playful edge to your tone.

He rolled his eyes, leading you to the elevator. “What have I told you about calling me that? People can only say it if they’re mad and or in the bedroom.”

“Well, isn’t that where we’re headed?”

Another eye roll and a huff left Bucky, “You know what I mean.”

Twenty minutes later, you had a playlist of swing music playing off of your speaker in your bedroom. You had kicked your shoes off, leaving you in a thigh length navy dress that hugged your body in all the right place. For a moment, you could have swore that Tony and Pepper planned your outfits to match, but you quickly wiped that thought from your mind and Bucky pulled off his suit jacket and threw it on the dresser, coming over to you and grabbing your waist.

“Okay, (Y/N), just follow my lead. I’m going to pretty much move you, just let loose and dance to the music. If it becomes too much, just tell me to stop, okay?” His eyes were mixed with happiness and care, letting you know just how much this and how much you meant to him.

You nodded, smiling up at him, “Got it.”

With that, Bucky had you two dancing around your room. It was a little hard with the small space and beings you had never done this before, the moves were offbeat and not perfect at all. But by the smile on Bucky’s face, you knew he wouldn’t forget this. You quickly got lost in your thoughts, tripping over your own feet and colliding with his chest. Bucky gripped you hips, quickly stabilizing you as his back his the wall.

It was silent for a moment before you both broke out into laughter. You moved yourself from Bucky’s chest, looking up at him. “I’ve got to say, Barnes, you know how to move. But I apparently don’t.”

He wriggled his eyebrows at you, “That’s not the only place I know how to move.”

You shook your head, not able to hide to smile on your face. “Come on, iceberg, I wanna cuddle.”

Bucky would usually shield his gaze from you when you would change, but something about you tonight, something about the mood in the air, the way he felt - he felt like his eyes were glued to you. You kept your backside to him, slipping a pair of shorts under the dress before pulling the dress off and throwing a sweatshirt you had stolen from him on. He watched as you crawled under the covers on your bed and looked at him expectantly. 

He had to physically shake his head to get his mind to stop going to places he knew they shouldn’t. He pulled a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer he kept clothes in in your room for nights he didn’t wanna leave. He stripped, leaving his white tank top undershirt on and pulling his sweatpants on before following your lead and crawling in bed with you.

You two were like magnets, immediately attracted to each other. You weren’t fully cuddling but you were side by side. Bucky’s metal arms was tucked under your pillow because it was always warm there and your right leg had found it’s place laying on top of his left thigh and dangling in between his legs. This would be how you two would fall asleep most night, but end up spooning by morning. 

“Thank you,” Bucky’s voice broke you out of your thoughts. “I haven’t done that in years… It’s like I almost forget how to be happy until you’re around and you just make me want to be happy. I wouldn’t have done that with anyone else.”

You pulled your gaze from the shadows that were dancing on your ceiling due to the moonlight outside and looked over at Bucky. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in love with me, Buck.” You teased. 

The playful edge to your attitude quickly disappeared when you noticed the dark blush quickly taking over his features. “Wait, Bucky, are you in love with me?” You moved so you were fully facing him now, using your elbow to prop yourself up.

He quickly turned his face away from you, staring at the wall opposite of your bed as embarrassment washed over him. “I don’t know - I just. You’re my best friend. You treat me like a human being, you’re kind, you’re patient with me. You indulge me on things that you know will make me feel a little safer. Like tweaking recipes until they tastes like my moms, or listening to music from the 30s and 40s, to sneaking out of Starks party to swing dance with me. I don’t ever want to lose you, but sometimes, I just wish there was more to us.”

You watched him, watched as the blush faded and you could already see the fear in his eyes even though he wasn’t looking at you. He licked his lips before continuing, “And if you don’t feel the same way, I’m more than willing to act like this conversation didn’t happen. Just know, that you make me feel things I haven’t my whole life, including back when I was a so called ladies man, and I don’t want to lose that or you.”

You gripped his chin and forced him to look at you. You searched his eyes for any hint of deceit, any sign that he was lying. But there was nothing there. This could very well be the liquor talking in both of you, but you would deal with that in the morning. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his, keeping it soft and sweet to see if he would react well.

And react well he did. You hadn’t even pulled back an inch before his flesh hand came to cradle your face and he chased your lips. The kiss stayed sweet and pure for a few more moments, before quickly transcending into something with more want, lust starting to brew under the surface of you two.  
He quickly found himself on top of you, your previous cuddling position making it easy for him to gain control and take the lead. You hands moved to pull the ponytail out so you could tangle your hands in his hair as he continued to kiss you, practically stealing the breath from your lung with his lips. 

Once you two pulled apart for air, lips swollen and red from his beautiful assault, he quickly found his way to your neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin that lied there. Bucky’s lips were more sinful and skilled than any person you had ever been with. He quickly found that spot that melted you into putty, pulling a moan from your throat. 

“Fuck, James,” You breathed out, pulling on his hair. You felt him growl against your skin, quickly turning you on more.

“Keep that up and I will,” It was obvious he was sucking hickies into your skin, spending moments that felt like years sucking and nibbling one spot before he moved to another.

Pulling on his hair again to pull his lips from your neck, you kissed him again, this time all tongue and fighting for dominance. You kept a fight up for a few minutes, pleased to feel him grinding ever so slightly onto you. Ultimately, you let him win.

Bucky used his metal arm to hold himself up, his flesh arm sneaking under your shirt and teasing your. At first, he scratched his nails down your ribs, a gasp leaving your lips causing him to smirk. You felt him brush his hand against your breast, just faintly rubbing across your nipples. It was enough though. They were hard, begging for attention, and you were arching your back for more. 

He pulled back from your lips again momentarily, pulling both yours and his shirt off. This times, when his lips were back on you they were on your tits, kissing, nibbling, and licking everything but your nipples. You already knew he was a tease, but this was more than you expected.

“Come on,” You whined, scratching your nails down his back to encourage him. It only caused him to purr and continue with the torture. “Please, James,” you begged softly, keening into his touch.

That’s all it really took. His attached his lips to your taught nipple, sucking, flicking, and nibbling, staring up at you from under his eyelashes. The beautiful blue orbs were now dark and stormy, filled with wanton and lust. You quickly found yourself rutting against him, trying to get some friction. Your core was throbbing.

Bucky finally pulled away, looking at you intently, “Are you sure you want this?” His voice was softer than you had anticipated, meaning he truly cared and that only turned you on even more.

“Of course I want this. Now, if you don’t get these damn clothes off of us and get in me, I’m going to lose my mind.” 

You watched as his lips twisted into a smirk. “Your wish is my command, kitten,” He purred out before smashing his lips against your again. He quickly got your shorts and his sweatpants off. He spent a few minutes teasing you, prodding your entrance, pushing a finger knuckle deep in the removing it, rubbing your clit. 

When he had decided you were wet and teased enough, he finally repositioned you two, wrapping your legs around his waist as he lined himself up. Bucky pulled away from your lips, wanting to watch your face as he finally pushed in, sinking into your warm cunt. 

The sight of you alone had him reeling. The way your eyebrows scrunched, face twisted with pleasure, thrown back against the pillow as you moaned out his name. It was all overwhelming in the most glorious way.

“Fuck, James, you’re so fucking big. You feel so good.” You whimpered as he begin to move, pulling all the way before pushing back in. He kept up the long, slow thrust until he was sure you were fully adjusted to his size. Once you started begging for more, for him to go harder, he started picking up his pace. 

Seeing you start rubbing your clit, taking your orgasm into your own hands spurred him on. He started moving faster, angling his hips to hit just the right spot to make you see starts. Bucky attached his lips to your neck again, sucking at the sweet spot he had found earlier.

He was already on edge, though he held back. He so desperately wanted to see you cum on his cock, see you come undone and your scream his name. So he kept going, holding on until his felt your velvety walls begin to flutter and clamp down around him.

You free hand scratched down Bucky’s back as you finally tipped over the edge, screaming his name for everyone on the floor to hear. He groaned against your neck, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and cumming over your lower abdomen and stomach, a final way of saying “you’re mine.”

Bucky didn’t let himself lay down. He grabbed a rag and wet it, coming over to clean you up then himself before crawling in bed, knowing he’d be out within moments of his head hitting the pillow. He quickly pulled you to him once he was in bed, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Hey, Buck,” you whispered, hoping he was still awake.

“Yeah?” You could tell he was halfway asleep at this point. 

You smiled softly, content with where you were, who was holding you. You were happy, happier than you had been in months. “I love you, too.”


End file.
